Lost Secrets and Misguided Thoughts
by CaptainKattie
Summary: Antonio left Lovino three years ago, he never said goodbye. Lovino had one last line of hope until his only anchor disappeared. Antonio never knew about Lovino's problems and misfortune, or how broken and lost he was. Lovino, being dragged into the Italian Mafia by his deceased grandfather, he is plunged into sorrow. How will the 3 Vargas siblings react when Antonio returns again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hay, well Kattiestar and I just decided to make this account cuz of... well I donno so We will be switching between who writes each chapter, I will start, If you don't know me I am captainxx, Writer of... stuff so I wrote this chapter.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Lovino's POV)

I held the metal in my hand. The solid weight calm as it gazed down in front of me. I had five bullets left. That would be plenty seeing as there are only five men. I would have thought that Ivan would be smarter than to trust something this important in the hands of mere messengers.

Their five guns aimed at me. They weren't afraid to pull the trigger, neither was I. The messengers glared at me, hidden fear beneath them, they knew who I was.

A single bang rang out in the dark alley. I move a centimeter to the right, bullet whizzing past me. Soon other shots followed it. The fight ended quickly after that. My trained gun bringing them down one after the other. Their bodies hit the ground with a crunch, blood splattering.

I coldly walked past them and pried the case out of the middle one's hand. In a quick movement I checked inside and locked it shut. The prize was there and secured. I can't trust anyone with this, hence the reason I went out myself.

"Hola. Is anyone back here?" A figure stepped in front of the only source of light near the front of the alleyway. "I heard shots, I thought someone might be hurt."

That is when I fled. Grabbing onto the rusted stairwell of an old fire escape, I climbed to the top of the building staying in the dark as much as possible, and ran.

I would know that voice from anywhere. Why is he here!? That god damn bastard. Why the hell is he back? He shouldn't be back! He shouldn't have shown his face in this town ever again!

Why? Why?!

My confusion soon turned into anger.

How dare he think that he can just waltz back into this town! He doesn't belong here!

He made up his mind years ago!

H-he left me for dead!

I reached up with the hand that wasn't holding the case and yanked my hair. 'No! Don't think about it!', I mentally yelled at myself. I didn't need bad memories reminding me. It will only cause further breakdown. It is best to stay as far away as possible from the subject.

My fingers squeezed the handle of the case, my digits turning white. My attention needs to be focused on the case and the case only. Then how to defend against Ivan. The Russian Mafia leader sure wouldn't be happy about this. Like I give a shit. Who knows what Ivan will want to do to get it back, considering he will probably find the spy I had planted on the inside. The guy will be dead in mere seconds when Ivan finally signals him out. Only one man, though will be lost, he was a traitor anyways, trying to sell us out! Like hell I will allow that to go on. Then Ivan will come after me to get the case back.

I have a feeling that, that won't happen. If and when the other Mafia's and crime organizations find out that I am in possession of the case they will do anything to get it. Though, they aren't too smart or, well working with those within them. The American mafia, Canadian mafia, English mafia, Nordic mafias, and German drug traffickers along with the Chinese Triads who are in some-what close relation to the Japanese Yakuza, will be after it. The blubbering American Idiot won't even get past the front door, but his brother on the other hand, will take some force to hold back. If the Nordic Mafias can work together with all the family problems than maybe, they will pose threat. Speaking of family problems, The Chinese Triads have a blood family with the boss, it makes the entire organization fucked up, especially since the Chinese Triad leader is related to the Japanese Yakuza leader. Their fighting with each other all the time can do no good. The German drug Traffickers might be shown as a threat, only if their leader wasn't weighed down by his idiotic brother. And that pervert boss of the French Mafia needs to stop sexually harassing the British Mafia leader (and everyone else) before he might be considered anywhere near dangerous (well except for his 'wandering' hands, Like hell! That should be considered molestation!). So, overall, all but Ivan and ... the Canadian, can cause me trouble. Those bastards have another thing coming if they think I will give up under pressure.

I will need a way to get their attention off of me and on something else. That will give me enough time to deal with the case.

Careful planning.

I slid down another stairway to the ground and kept running.

.

-A few weeks before-

(Antonio's POV)

I walked down the patch at the park in the small city of Whitchita Falls, Texas. It was less busy than Bari in Southern Italy. Less beautiful, yes, but there are no memories here. All fresh and a new start for those years ago.

No one yelling at you to get up in the morning or to go get mote tomatoes. I need to stop thinking about this again!

Why couldn't I move on? I shook my head. Every time I tried to move on from him, he kept resurfacing in my head. Aye de mi. I hit my head on the nearest brick wall.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." I repeated to myself.

Suddenly a hand clamped down onto my shoulder. The familiar, "keseseseseses~" broke my thoughts. I turned to look at Gilbert.

"Vhat is the less-awesomer-than-me, you sobbing about again?"

I gave him a questioning look. Was 'awesomer' even an actual word. "Gil, mi amigo, I am not sobbing, just depressed." I sighed and hit my head against the wall again.

"Oy! Franny, 'Toni is doing it again!" I heard Gilbert call behind us.

The sound of footsteps followed by a distinguishable French accent that could only be Francis's. "Oui? Again?" Francis sighed out. "You need to stop doing this to yourself, or at lest tell us what is going on with you."

"Ja. Ve need to know!" Gil urged. "The awesome me und less awesome Franny have known you for three years now, ever since you moved here! And still you haven't told us vhat vorries you so much!"

"It's not that bad amigos." I mumbled, my head still resting against the wall, ready the try and smash my skull once more.

I could practically feel Francis glaring as my back. "You 'ave nightmares! You wake up screaming! Sometimes you won't come out of you room for days! It iz that bad!"

I began hitting my head against the wall again.

A arm pulled me away from the wall and I was pulled into Francis's chest. "Mon Cher, do you need my love~?" He purred into my ear.

I fought out of his grasp. "No, I am fine." I defended, hating that I had been keeping secrets.

"You don't look alright 'Toni." Gilbert looked sincerely worried.

It just hurt me more. I groaned and tried to go back to the wall. This time Gilbert held me back.

"You are hurting und ve need to know vhy!" Gil grabbed my shoulders and shook me, hurt clearly shown on his face.

"W-when I am ready."I slid away from his grasp and began walking away from them.

The last thing I heard was, "If you wish to be that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Willow P.O.V~

"Ve~" mused Italy as he brewed coffee in the back of 'Vargas Siblings Coffee Stop' Willow came in through the back exit smiling. She was about the same height as Sealand and had red hair with a bit of brown in it. She wore a dress like Chibitalia but her's was teal and she had on dark green hunting boots. She had a belt on right where the ribbon of the apron sat that had a sword and a water bottle. It may have been modern times but she still found the need for a sword after seeing her brother use one when she was little. Of course he was only fencing but her brothers had been nice enough to let her learn swordsmanship and hunting because Lovino was a mafia boss she needed the skills. She walked over to the oven and began to make some pastries. About fifteen minutes later Lovino finally arrived and took over for her. She walked out front to the counter and began taking orders and avoiding letting children touch her sword. Of course she was a child but she knew how to use one. About 11:00am she left for her school. As she walked in she was stopped by the principal. "tsk tsk Willow, everyday you're late, and everyday you come in with your sword. You know what to do, sign in at the front and sword in the bin."

Willow looked towards the ground and her face dramatically changed. She frowned and her hair turned a darker brown like her brother Lovino. She said softly in that sickly sweet voice, "I don't want to take off my sword, it would be easier to stab you with it." The principal immediately called the police whom dragged her off to the station not daring to touch her sword. Ah yes this was at least a monthly occurrence ever since she got the damn thing. Lovino stormed into the police room and yelled, "AGAIN WILLOW?! HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GONNA GO THROUGH THIS? LEAVE THE DAMN THING AT HOME!" his face was red by this point and he watched her slowly stand up. The next thing he knew she had her sword close to his neck and said, "Who the hell asked you damn mafia bastard? because it sure as hell wasn't me." with that she put up her sword and walked out ignoring the police officers. Outside the climbed on a dumpster and up a pole to the top of a building, and that's when he saw him, the tomato bastard.

Willow ran across the buildings roof and made a leap to the next one almost missing it. Her eyes were hard and her hair was still dark brown as it flew behind her. Her dress billowed around her as she skidded to a stop about 12 feet ahead of him on a one story house. She jumped down giving any men below her a good view of her underwear. She landed on the ground with what looked to be blood all around her. "dammit my tomatoes got crushed." She said looking at the bag f them on her belt. She stood up and dusted off her dress and Antonio ran over to help. "Are you okay is that bl-" He was cut off as her found a sword about your centimeters from his neck. He looked at her having no idea whom she was and she saw the confusion in his eyes. "I'm Willow, You know Lovi and Feli's little sister? Oh you don't remember me huh? Well you better go back to whatever shit-hole you came back from because if I see your face is this town ever again I will not hesitate to use this sword, got it?" When he nodded she put up her sword and said, "arrivederci pomodoro bastardo." (goodbye tomato bastard). She walked climbed back up to the buildings roof and ran back towards the house. As she walked in to the 3 story house a maid looked at her with sad eyes and Willow said, "Ve~ what are you staring at me for?" of course by this poin she had lost all sense of seriousness and was just like Feliciano. She felt herself being picked up be her dress and eeped in surprise. The person holing her walked with her all the way up to the attic which was her makeshift room. He sat her on the bad and sat across from her. It was Feliciano whom immediately hugged her and said, "Mi spiace sorellina piccola [I'm sorry little sister] But Lovino says tat because this is the 30th time you brought your sword to school your grounded for a week." She sighed at burried her head in the black pillow, Feliciano's cue to gt the hell out before she takes her anger out on him. She sgot up an hour later and opened the door to see still fresh pasta by it. She ate it and locked her door leaving the plate outside. She walked over to her closet and put on a black nightgowm before walking over to her bed and climbing under the soft grey blankets falling asleep quickly to the sound of her brother yelling in angry Italian downstairs. Ah yes she was living the life of a mafia girl. Little did the young girl know, her pefect would would soon be changed and her whole life would be turned upside down.

* * *

OK so we don't own anybody but Willow whom is me (Kattie) and don't take any credit. Chapter one was written by Captain and chapter two is written by me, Kattie

Also she has two curls on either side of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

We dont own hetalia bastards and bitches. We(meaning kattie) only own Willow. Enjoy _ bastard!

* * *

Lovino made his way to the cafe tiredly, after the whole thing with willow last night he hadn't gotten any sleep. He wondered why he had gotten so angry at her, she was his sister and he would never let anybody harm her. Although she would argue she was capable of Protecting hersel, he knew she would need help one day. He would never forgive himselfif she ended up in the mafia like him. But that wasn't the only thing bugging him, yesterday he had yelled at his own fratello.

* * *

"But Lovino isn't that a bit harsh? Ve~"

"HARSH? SHE BROUGHT A FUCKING SWORD TO SCHOOL, AGAIN!"

"ve~ but lovino she's only twelve~"

"She needs some sort of punishment before she things she can get away with everything like the albino bastard!"

"but,"

"SHUT UP AND GO TELL HER I HAVE BUISNESS TO ATTEND TO!"

* * *

Now he felt like crap and Willow wouldn't speak to him. As he walked over to her she just turned away her curls drooping slightly. Ah yes her curls. She liked having two curls as it made her unlike her siblings yet hated them because as we know, when somebody touches one of their curls, well you get the point. She ran off grabbing her bag and dashing to the school glad he had shown up early so she could get to school on time, completely unaware she had forgotten her sword. She once again climbed the building next to the cafe and dashed across the roof. She jumped across to the next one much easier without her sword dragging her down and continued this process until she reached the school. As she lept down a few girls walkinto into the school screamed before one snickered.

"Oh look it's the mafia girl. Probably trying to follow her brothers footsteps.

As the others laughed she said, "If you ever compare me to my brother again I will fucking murder you in your sleep."

She stormed into the school and past the smirking principle to her history class. And that's when the teacher decided to speak.

"Ah, Willow the last time I saw you was, oh, a month or two ago. By the way there's a test today, good luck."

* * *

Lovino sat staring at the screen of his laptop as other workers moved around him.

"Hey, I was going through the papers, you know for the few people wanting to join the mafia, and I thought you might want to see this."

The man set a paper on the table saying, "You'll probably say no but she does fit all the requirements." Lovino tiredly looked at the paper, and then his eyes practically shot out of his head when he saw the name. 'Caitlyn Willow Vargas' (truth revealed willow is her middle name) "HELL. NO." Lovino stuttered like he was nervous, witch he wasn't of course. While she may be a helpful addition, she was only twelve. "Have her come see my after she gets home from school."

* * *

It was about four when Lovino had a stack of papers dropped in front of him. He turned to see Willow stalking off her curls drooping slightly. He felt his anger from earlier return and said slowly, "Caitlyn come her right now." her curls suddenly stuck strait out (like uncurled) and she turned around. Hearing her first name from him must have startled her. Holding up the paper Lovino said, "Explain"

She looked down and said something he thought he would never hear her say, "I wanted to make you and Feliciano proud…" She ran over to him giving him a hug and whispering "I'm sorry" softly. Lovino lovedTherese moments, when his little sister seemed truly innocent. He slowly hugged her back and said, "You're forgiven."

* * *

After dinner Lovino went back to his desk to see the papers Willow had dropped by him. On the top of the stack was her report card, all Fs' because she had been late for school and the whole sword thing,blahblablah. He scrawled his signature next to Felicianos on the paper, both had to sign as they were her siblings not her parents. He then moved it aside to see a small paperclipped pile of graded papers. He moved those aside not caring to look through them revealing the last paper. Another mafia paper filled out, so this was the road she really wanted to follow. He sighed looking down before slowly signing the bottom. He wasn't about to let her do anything too dangerous, but shecaws pretty good at paperwork and climbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**It is I, Captainxx**

* * *

Chapter 4

(Antonio's POV)

-Still a few weeks before present day-

"Aye de mi!" I growled to myself, fighting back the urge to turn around and tell my friends everything. I just can't though. What would they think?

Soon my feet had taken me back to my house. I opened the door and tossed my keys to the side. They clanked against the floor, the sound only proving how empty the house was.

It wouldn't be empty if I just got over him, I thought to myself. I soon punched the nearest wall. No, no, no. There is no way I can forget him. Not now, not ever. The frustration built up, I felt a headache brewing. No, calm down. Just don't think. I began murmuring slow Spanish to myself, hoping to soothe my bent up nerves.

I felt my phone buzz in my front pocket. I pullet it out and flipped it open. With a sigh I tossed it too, onto the floor, refusing to pick it up. It was Francis, Gilbert probably close by. They were hoping that I would pick it up and explain, or at least talk to them. I didn't fell like doing anything, let alone talking right now. Since when did I become such a bummer? I need to start being all cheerful like I normally am, I don't need to burden anyone with my problems.

I know what! A grin plastered itself on my lips. I just need to cook an keep my mind off things!

I rushed to the small kitchenette, ready to push away all of my thoughts that were not about churros. Oh how I loved churros. They were like dough-ropes of happiness.

I dug through the cupboards, pulling out all the necessary ingredients. Tugging up my sleeves, I set to mixing the water, butter, sugar, and salt. Soon I became drowned in making my churros. I haven't had them in so long, it is a surprise that I haven't forgotten how they tasted.

My mouth watered at the sight of the finished delicacies. So beautiful.

I took a bite out of one. The familiar taste made me feel like I was on cloud 9. It brought back so many memories. Bad memories! I mentally slapped myself. This wasn't helping, it only brought back memories of how we would- No! I mentally yelled. Stop thinking!

This just wouldn't go away would it?

.

(Lovino's POV)

I stood in the center of the room, one of my men standing before me, the rest spread out around us.

My eyes held no emotion, neither did his. Everyone's gaze bore into us, all curious and judging. They didn't know why I called them here.

The man's crucial gaze bore into me, questions hidden beneath his shell. Anger flare inside of me, but I kept it in tact. Oh he would learn, he needs to learn. You never defy the Boss. Never. The penalty, death.

"Ciao, bastardo." I spoke, vile seeping into my voice. The room shivered. All knew my power above the ranks.

"Ciao, Boss." He greeted, slight fear flashing in his eyes before disappearing just as fast.

"You do realize what you have done?" I felt a bit bored, no matter how angry I was, I wanted to play around some.

"No I don't thinks so, Boss." The man replied. Oh playing dumb was his card now, this could get interesting.

"I think you did though." Slowly I stalked around him, twirling my Beretta 92, F Model in the air, shoulders relaxed. The room stayed deadly silent, some of my men to afraid to breathe, other all too knowing of what was coming. It was laughable.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He made the mistake of tapping his side with his fingers, a sign of discomfort or nervousness.

I smirked. "You have no idea now do you?" I stopped my steps behind him, voice not going above a whisper. "Ivan won't care about your loyalty to him." The man shivered, the sound of Ivan's name clearly affecting him.

I dragged my gun down his spine. "He sees you as nothing more than a play toy that does his bidding." I pulled the trigger and sent a bullet into the back of his calf. He cried out, falling to the ground, hands clutching the wound. "Bow down bastard." I sneered and shot out his knees.

My smile grew wider at the delicious scream that tore from his throat. The sound was like music to my ears. "Oh what beautiful agony you are in." I felt the onlookers eyes bore into us. Some scared while others delighted at the show. "Now tell me..." I forced his eyes to look up at me, my boot firmly under his chin. "Why did you defy your Boss?"

I waited for an answer. The man shook his head. "He promised m-" I hit him over the temple with the butt of my gun. Blood seeped from the wound and slipped down his face.

"He can't help you. He will only destroy you." He flinched back at the tone of my voice. "That Russian bastard would take all the information and use it to kill us. And you."

I was becoming bored of this game. The fun was slowly fading out. I decided to just end this.

"You need to learn your lesson." I bang shocked the room and the man slumped to the floor, dead.

I walked towards the exit, the crowd parting. I stopped just before leaving. "Never defy the family or you will end up like that. Someone, take out the trash. Get it out of my sight."

I left them to dispose of the body. It disgusted me of how someone could go against their family so easily. The Mafia protected them or killed them. It wasn't that hard to understand.

I put my gun away safely into my coat pocket. I ended up in my office, pulling out the case and setting it onto my desk. Flipping open the locks, I grasped what was inside. Wonderful. I dragged my fingertips down the old wood. So ancient. Mine, no one may lay their hands on it.

.


End file.
